youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Boogie2988
Steven Jason Jay Williams (born ), better known online as boogie2988 (Boogie for short), or his character name Francis, is an American YouTuber and commentator who makes gaming-related videos discussing gaming news, personal rambling vlogs, and character sketches, the most famous of which is his character Francis, a childish lisp-afflicted adult with a tendency to smash various objects. About He made a video commemorating his 1000th video and took this moment to truly thank his fans for their support and the overwhelmingly positive effect the channel and the whole experience has had on his life. Steven began the channel on April 5, 2006, and has been expanding since then. His first video was a 49 second clip titled Playing Dungeons and Dragons and simply showed Boogie playing the game with a few friends. Before this, he had a video titled promiscuous girl, fat guy which is currently unlisted due to copyright infringement. Steven has mainly dedicated his channel to vlogs, where he talks about gaming news and upcoming games, he also does Rambling vlogs where he shares things about his everyday life. His most popular videos have been those involving his character Francis where he rages on various topics, and more often than not, smashes stuff. Other characters include the patriotic southern redneck Jessy who features in his own series Jessy Weighs In. He also streams on Twitch.tv 3-5 times a week. Where he plays various video games, often in a comedic way. He also sings karaoke versions of songs and even has a few original raps. His main source of content is through YouTube and Twitch, but he has also created other fan bases on Facebook, Twitter, Reddit and Tumblr and has recently rebooted his gaming channel boogieplays. He currently resides in Fayetteville, Arkansas. History Steven was born on July 24, 1974 in St. Paul, Virginia. Steven's father Carl was a coal miner and his mother Wanda was a teacher. Boogie had an older brother named Bryan and an older sister called Karla. After his siblings left home, he was left alone with his mother, as his father was always working. When he was a teenager, he went to a pre-collegiate program called Upward Bound, where he made many friends and his first girlfriend. He then went to the University of Virginia, but flunked out after breaking up with his girlfriend. His brother then gave him the opportunity to move to Fayetteville, Arkansas to reinvent himself. He learnt how to code and became a web designer. He made many friends who he played Magic the Gathering with. Unfortunately, he was diagnosed with lymphedema, and a doctor tried to amputate his leg, but Boogie wouldn't let him. The lack of being able to exercise caused Boogie to become more overweight, and he became more depressed. Shortly after, his father died of cancer. His mother then had a fall and broke her leg. It would never heal, so she couldn't work. Boogie has said that this event pushed her over the edge. As the internet got bigger, the demand for web designers decreased, until Boogie had no money left. He was supported by his roommate until he discovered YouTube in 2006. He was very surprised that not everyone who watched his videos were mean some were kind and found it funny. After making a video of his character, Francis, being hacked in World of Warcraft, Boogie was given a shoutout from Ray William Johnson, which caused him to have a boom in subscribers, and could start to support himself from YouTube. In 2009, he received a phone call that his mother was in the hospital. He went to visit her, and she died whilst he was there. He later met Desiree Dez who had seen his videos. She eventually moved down to Arkansas to live with him, and they got married in 2013. Much of this is recorded in his Draw My Life video. His Draw My Life is one of the most viewed videos on the channel. He is very open about the health issues he has been living with as a result of being so overweight, and touches on the topic often in his Rambling vlogs. On June 25, 2016, Boogie2988 was hacked and the hackers closed his channel. Thanks to being at VidCon at the time of the hack, Steven was able to recover his channel and videos with expert assistance from staff at Google and YouTube who were in attendance. In late 2016, McJuggerNuggets and Boogie2988 created a collaboration series on McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel that followed the premise of Boogie being a guy with a multiple personality, Francis, that wanted nothing more than to have Jesse McJuggerNuggets in his posession and revived the beloved McJuggerNuggets series, The Psycho Series, which he ended in June of that same year. The series supposedly ended in December 2016, but later resurfaced in July 2017 in McJuggerNuggets' 2017 series, The Devil Inside. In this collaboration, his multiple personality issue and obsession with Jesse was resolved. The collaboration for that series has since then ended the same month it started. Gastric Bypass Surgery On August 1, 2017, Steven received gastric bypass surgery to help with his morbid obesity. As of February 2019, Steven has dropped from over 500 lbs to 347 lbs. According to Steven, this is the lowest he has weighed since 1992, when he graduated from high school at 380 lbs. Divorce On December 19, 2017, Steven announced via a YouTube video that he and his wife were getting a divorce, which was finalized on February 13, 2018. He gave an explanation to this on reddit, stating, I think the reason we separated was more simple. She wasn't happy and wanted to leave to see if she could be happy. She waited until she knew I was gonna be ok, post surgery, before she left. Addititionally, Steven has also spoken about his divorce whilst on the H3H podcast. Dental Implants During April 11-13, 2019 as mentioned on his Twitter account, Steven took a dental implant surgery to replace all of his teeth which 17 out of 19 were infected due to poor maintenance. 2019 Down-Rate In 2019, Boogie2988 got exposed by a YouTuber by the name Christopher Tom. In the video, Tom says that Boogie has been manipulating his fans for a while now. He shown proof that Boogie plays different characters on YouTube, Twitch and Twitter. He also shown proof that Boogie manipulated with fans with his weight. After this video, Boogie's subscribers have been rapidly started going down hill. Boogie2988 has also started making very controversial quotes which made a ton of people question is Boogie2988 the person he is on YouTube. Gallery File:Boogie20188.png Trivia *Boogie2988 won in the trending gamer category of the Game Awards 2016. *He has an older brother named Bryan and an older sister named Karla. *Boogie also has another popular persona named Jessy, a southern redneck type character. *Boogie2988 was featured as a guest on the 70th episode of the H3 Podcast hosted by Ethan and Hila Klein of h3h3Productions. *Boogie has met Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Emma Blackery, Angry Joe, KidBehindACamera McJuggerNuggets, Vsauce, Ninja, h3h3Productions, CaseyNeistat, Jacksfilms, Billy the Fridge, Philip DeFranco, realjimmyhere popular for creating the It's Wednesday My Dudes meme, Hank and John Green, Rhett and Link, and Liza Koshy. *He was parodied in an episode of The Amazing World of Gumball named The Line, in which there is a scene where Gumball uploads a false review of Stellar Odyssey: The Force Rehashed onto the internet in which he assumes the persona of Dollyboy1923. In the review, he is an overweight nerd, indirectly referencing Boogie. This page was created by 7SYRUP on September 8, 2013. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers